


The Light of the West

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Daeron Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: PWP."Oh My Prince!" she screamed."You must be silent, my lady. Your brother, Jaime is standing outside the door.""He can hear all he wants."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	The Light of the West

He looked down at the golden-haired beauty beneath him and felt smug thinking about how the woman who was called "The Light of the West" begging for the Targaryen Prince's cock.

"Look at you," Dae tskd in a teasing tone. "The daughter of mighty Tywin Lannister begging for my cock."

"Hmmm," she moaned as she grinded her pelvis against his hardened length, letting it rub against her moist opening, teasing him.

Daeron never expected to fall in bed with Cersei Lannister but it eventually happened. The Lannisters arrived at King's Landing a fortnight ago. Cersei's daughter Myrcella married Daeron's brother Aegon, a few ago and as the newly wedded couple consummating their marriage, the groom's brother seduced the bride's mother and fucked her raw and senseless. Since then, the Lannister whore hardly stayed away from the Winter Prince. Even today he pushed her against the wall after his training session and fucked her so hard, that the bitch screamed like a flea bottom whore.

"My prince," she addressed him. "I'm waiting."

Unable to resist the golden-haired beauty any longer, Daeron connected his lips with hers, his tongue prying her willing lips apart as his manhood slowly, almost painfully, entered its favorite place. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers feel the hardness of his muscles under his pale skin. Daeron moaned into his lover's sweet mouth as her moist, warm sheath enveloped him for the second time that evening as his hardened manhood bottomed out inside of her. He stayed still for a moment, reveling in the feel of her soft breasts crushed against his hard chest, her body joined so perfectly to his in the way nature intended.  
  
"Oh My Prince!" she screamed.

"You must be silent, my lady. Your brother, Jaime is standing outside the door."

"He can hear all he wants," she said and instinctively, she wrapped her lengthy ivory legs around the young Prince's hips, allowing him even further access to her divine body, if that was even possible. He pulled out of her a few inches before entering again, slowly at first and gradually let his speed increase. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as he continued, her hips moving to eagerly meet his thrusts.

Cersei could feel the familiar feeling building up in the pit of her belly as Daeron feverishly moved in and out of his lover's body as a light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. His hand was on her hip, anchoring her down onto the large bed and he persisted his assault of her body, ramming in and out of her tight warm sheath as the large bedchamber was filled with the wet sound of their bodies meeting. As he looked down at her beautiful face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she emitted soft feminine groans of pleasure and wisps of golden hair stuck onto her forehead with sweat.

Like a man who knew his lover well, he placed his lips around her pink, hardened nipple and was rewarded with a husky scream. Cersei could feel herself become undone as Daeron's teeth nipped at her most sensitive area. Her body seems to ignite as her tight tunnel contracted around Daeron's length, squeezing his engorged member until he could no longer control himself either. An almost animalistic grunt escaped his lips as he reached his climax, letting his warmth coat her womb.  
  
For a few seconds, the room was silent apart from their heavy panting and Daeron reluctantly pulled out of her as his manhood resumed its normal size, though he knew it would take only a few tricks from Cersei's skillful mouth to bring it back to life if needed. The Prince rolled onto his back beside her, loving the way her cheeks were still flushed from their recent activity. Her full, milky breasts were heaving as she tried to catch her breath and Daeron could feel a familiar twitching sensation in his nether regions. Oh, Gods, he thought, is it normal to crave a woman so much, to never tire of her? Daeron could swear that Cersei had bewitched him somehow because already he missed being inside her, having her moan his name, feeling her nails along his back. It could not be alright to be this way.

"My lovely prince," she cooed seductively as she propped herself up against the ebony headboard of the bed.


End file.
